The Girl Who's Different
by Athena Mellark
Summary: Candy's my name and I'm what humans call mutants. There's lycans and vampires out there, sure, but I'm different. The scientists who said they created me have taught me about humans and how they don't know about my "kind". There are things that I still don't understand about humans. Like love, tragedy, pride, and friendship. Then I escaped.
1. Chapter 1

-What am I?-

Am I human? No. I don't know what I am. I'm not a demon, at least that's what they told me, the people who take care of me. One day I came into this world. It was like I was just born. Apparently, I was. Although, I already knew how to walk, talk, eat, and do my business. When I was created I was in something called a GCE, Genetic Change Experiment. It was a giant tube looking thing, except it was made of glass and metal. When I was being created in it, I was practically floating. There was this watery purple substance put in it. Also, there was a tube attached to my belly button so i could be fed. At age ten, I was taken out of the GCE. As soon as I cam out many tests were taken. I was taught the way of humans. How they don't know about mutants like me.

When all the testing and stuff was done, four years had passed. They lead me to a door with the name "Candy" on it. For a moment, I thought the room was going to be filled with candy.

"Your name is Candy. So don't forget that, okay?" I am told by a lady.

I stand corrected. The lady opens the door and the only things I see are a bed, a dresser with a mirror hovering over it, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. There's another door at the far corner.

"That door back there is a bathroom. There is just a toilet, shower, and sink." the lady says.

She closes the door to the bedroom and leads me down the hall. We arrive in a dining room filled with picnic tables. The lady gestures to all the picnic tables.

"This is where you'll be eating breakfast, lunch and dinner." she announces.

She points to an empty rectangle space in the wall.

"That's where you'll be recieving your meals."

It's already past sunset and I am lead outside. It's very beautiful for such a place. I look around and see lucious trees, colorful flowers and medium-cut green grass.

"It's beautiful." I tell the lady.

"Indeed. You'll be spending lots of time out here, but only at night." she replies.

"Night? How come?" I question.

"To test your feline abilities." she answers.

"Feline abilities?" I ask, shocked and confused.

"Correct. You are part cat. Panther to be exact. From midnight to sunup, you have ears and a tail." she explains.

"Wait. When I transform, I won't be nude will I?" I worriedly ask.

"No, be wearing whatever you had on before." she reassures me.

"Thank goodness." I say in relief.

I preview the wonderful sight of nature once more. I notice that it's midnight. So many questions hit me, but I don't ask. I just walk further into the meadow of flowers. The next thing I know, I'm being lifted up and a baby blue light surrounds me. All of a sudden I feel ears twitching and a tail swooshing around behind me. But there's more to it, my eyesight has changed and so has my other senses.

I look around and I can see so much more than before. I just notice that I'm hungry. The cat side of me kicks in and I start sniffing around. I see a mouse scurry by. On my hands and feet, I run to catch the mouse. Like a cat, I pounce on it and eat the mouse. When I turn around to face the lady I was speaking with earlier, I see that she is writing down something. I run over as curious as can be.

"Watcha writing?" I ask.

She's startled yet not surprised.

"I'm writing down information" she answers.

"About what?" I say.

"How you're responding to everything." she replies. "Come here for a second, I need to test eyesight, hearing and muscle tone." she continues as she points to the ground in front of her with a pen.

"Okay." I say as I obbey.

She snaps her fingers in front of my ears as they twitch here and there.

"Hearing is normal." she applies as she jots something down. "Can you move your ears for me?"

I do as commanded and she writes more information down. She walks behind me and my ears instinctively face backwards. She notices and smiles.

"Move your tail around." she commands.

I do as told. It's fun so I continue. I can hear her laugh, which makes me laugh. Right there, I know. She will become someone I can trust. She walks back around in front of me.

"Smile." she says while holding up a camera.

I smile and as my lips slowly move over my teeth, that's when I notice I have fangs. I wince and immediately touch them with my fingers.

"You didn't mention I had fangs." I signify.

"I didn't even know that. You were just supposed to have: cat ears, cat tail, and cat senses." she states. Her tone of voice concerns me.

"It's not bad, is it?" I question.

"Not to me, but the scientists who created you will be intrigued." she remarks.

She starts to guide me to a door leading inside. I want to stay out here more. It's so marvilous with its various colors compared to the metal, dull facility.

"What time is it?" I implore.

"2:36am. Why?" she asks.  
"We have about three hours. Can we at least stay longer." I beg.

"Okay, but if your fangs go away, you're my number one witness, okay?" she states.

"Promise!" I say with excitement.

"Cross your heart, hope to die?" she insists.

"What?" I question.

"Nevermind. You'll learn about it when you're fifteen." she answers.

"How old am I now?" I provoke.

"Fourteen." she replies.

"Mehh... I have to wait one year?! Can't you just tell me now? I mean, it's not like we're rushed." I insist and smile.

"Fine." she says.

"Yay!" I excitedly shout.  
"Okay. So, thatsaying is just something that humans say. Sort of like promising or pinky swaring." she explains.

"How interesting. I can't wait to learn more of this topic." I declare.

"Now then, stand on this stump." she orders.

I obbey and jump onto the stump.

"See that platform up there?"she asks.

"Yea, the one with the purple flag?" I answer.

It's night, yet I can still see color. Can panthers actually do that? I hope so. I don't want another mix up with my abilities.

"Did you just say purple?" she questions with surprise.

"Maybe." I uncertainly say.

"Seriously? You're doing_ that _now?" she says with a smile.

"Is it bad? 'Cause I don't want to leave here for a while." I imply.

"Well, it's not bad. It's just unusual. But we don't have to leave just yet. We still have an hour and a half." she insists.

"Awsome! I just love being out here!" I scream.

"Now, from here, jump up to that platform." she says as she points to the platform with the purple flag.

"But it's so far." I worry.

"Trust me, you can jump further than that." she assures me.

"If you say so." I say, getting ready to jump as I can.

I take a deep breath and leap towards the platform. It feels like I'm flying. Before I know it, my feet swiftly land on the platform. It felt so bissful, I want to jump even more. So I run and glide to a tree far away. I leap again in the air and out of nowhere something forces me back and I hit the floor. I try to leap again and something stops me... again. It's as if there's a forcefield. I want an answer, so I soar back to the lady. Just now, I notice that I don't even know her name.

"Hey, we've been getting along this whole time, yet I don't even know you're name." I signify.

"It's Lucey." she answers.

Simple. Yet pure. It fits her. Does my name suit me? It sounds like nice, sweet, and unique. I certainly am unique. What about nice and sweet? I wonder.

"Am I nice and sweet?" I randomly ask.

"You're nice for sure and you're as sweet as candy." she says with a smile.

The name does fit me. I'm glad so I grin. Just now, I realize that I forgot to ask about that forcefield-like mystery from earlier.

"Can you follow me?" I ask as I walk towards where I was forcefully stopped.

"Sure." she nonshalantly says.

I lead her to where I was stopped mysteriously. When we get there, I here a buzzing. I didn't notice that before. That must mean it's electrified. I pick up a rock about the sixe of a baseball.

"Watch." I tell Lucey.

She just stands there waiting for what happens next. I throw the rock in the direction of the mysterious field. The rock is deflected and flies straight back to me. I react quickly by swiftly shifting my head to the right. Epic Matrix. I spin around to face Lucey only to find her writing something down again. I fill with anger.

"Was this a test? What is that? Am I caged in here?"I interrogate.

"No. Forcefield. No." she answers.

" I was right, that is a forcefield, but why?

"Why is there a forcefield if there's nothing deadly to cage?" I question.

"There are certainly deadly creatures to cage. Of course, you're not as deadly as the others." she explains.

"Others? They're others like me? Are they half human? Will I ever meet them? Will I ever be able to meet humans outside of this facility?" I curiously interrogate.

"Yes. Some. Yes. Depends," she answers. "and stop asking me so many questions."

"Okay, sorry. It's just I'm so different." I say.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." she assures me.

She walks back to the entrance of this extraordinary meadow. Not wanting anything else to do with the forcefield, I prance through the trees to follow her. When I reach the entrance, I see that she is already there. That sort of surprises me, but I don't bother asking for I've already asked a lot of questions. There's a giant clock above the door. How didn't I see that before? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Then I notice that it's 4:57am. I immediately remember about how I promised to be Lucay's number one witness about my fangs.

"Weren't we going to show my creatorsabout my fangs?" I remind Lucey.

"Indeed, and about your colored night vision. Thank you for reminding me." she thanks.

I follow her in the buildning and we half walk, half run to a lab. She creeks the door open and find all three of my creators working on an experiment. They look up and notice that we've entered.

"What is the meaning of your presence?" one of them ask.

"There's some things you must know about Ca- er, I mean experiment two-four-oh. she has more abilities than programmed." she interprets.

Programmed? So I'm not even an organism, I'm a robot? No, that can't be. How would they be able to extract or inject DNA if I'm a robot. I mustn't be a robot. I hope not. I want to be part human, that way I'm somehow not different. I just shake the thought out of my head. My fluffy ears shift around as I do so.

My thoughts go back to extract and inject. I hate needles, just thinking about them makes me pin my ears back in hatred. One of the scientists summon me into another room to do some testing. The first thing I see is a dentist chair. I flip out. My tail starts to constantly swish around and my ears are cautiously pinned back. If anything suddenly happens, I know for sure, I'm ready. He notices that I'm very much worried.

"Don't worry you're not going to have any teeth pulled out. You don't even have to deal with needles." he guarantees.

It's like he read my mind. I wonder... no, probably not. There's no way these scientists have made a person telepathic. Or have they? Again, I just shake my head to rid of the idea.

"Please, take a seat." he commands.

I do as he asks. I'm still cautiously moving my ears, twitching at every little sound I hear. I look around and see a light turned off that's hanging over the very chair I'm sitting in. He slides the light over and points it in the direction of my mouth. As soon as he turns it on, my eyes painfully start burning. I react by closing my eyes, turning to my side, and covering my face with my arms.

He gets surprised and immediately shuts the light off. He comforts me and tells me that the light's off now. I open my eyes and lay back on my side. He goes to a cabinet in the room and pulls out a pair of glasses.

"Put these on." he orders and hands me the glasses.

I put them on and get ready for the pain to sear through my eyes again. He turns the light back on. The glasses don't work. This time, I make a combined cry and meow. I also hide my face under my arms again. My cry makes it sound like a cat was stepped on. As I moved, my tail whipped around in anger, knocking a tray full of dentist equipment onto the floor.

The next thing I know, two buff men walk in and strap me to the dentist chair. This makes me very pissed off. My tail is thrashing around. I f anyone where to get hit by it, they could possibly get bruised. The two men leave the room and the scientist takes off my glasses. He sets them back in the cabinet.

"I didn't want to do this..." he says while picking up a needle and walking towards me. He squirts a llittle out to make sure it works. That's when I totally freak out. I try as hard as I can to get out of the straps. It's no use.

"It'll only hurt a bit. It's going to put you to sleep for a while so I can check out your teeth, okay?" he tries to comfort me.

I'm still freaking out. He's right about to puncture my skin with the needle when my anger crosses the line. Somehow, I get stronger and break free of my straps. When I look at my arms, I notice that I've outrageously changed. I don't have human arms anymore. I now have huge, fluffy arms with paws instead of hands and at the tips are tremendously sharp claws. I seem to still be transforming. I look at a window and see that in my reflection I don't even look lika human at all. I've mutated into an oversized panther yet I still stand like a human.

The scientist trying to put me to sleep gets enormously scared so he attempts to sneak behind me and inject the sirem into me. I see him in the reflection of the window and I react by turning around quickly and smacking him. He flies across the room and hits the wall. The massive amount of strength from my blow makes him fly through the wall.

The other scientists waiting in the other room, including Lucey, stare through the hole in the wall... to find me. The giant panther. One of the scientistsrush to a wall and press a big red button. Alarms everywhere start going off. The loud sirens hurt my ears so I put my... paws over my ears and back up at the same time. I accidently break through the wall. I turn around to find the beautiful meadow I was recently in. I instantly run to freedom. I hear a buzzing again and that's when I remember about the electrifying forcefield. But I don't react in time, I ram right into the forcefield.

I am forced back. The electrical current isn't as strong as it was before. Earnestly wanting to escape, I get the stupid idea to try to push through. I lean up against the forcefield and get mildly shocked. I push harder and harder on the forcefield. It doesn't budge.

A whole lot of security gaurds surround me. A couple step out in front with tranquilizer guns. Right when the men are about to shoot, Lucey runs out in front. I trust her so I'm relieved.

"Wait!" she yells at the men. She turns around to face me."Candy, can you lift me up real quick?" asked Lucey.

She is the only friend I have here. She actually gets me. She's not afraid of my given cat abilities like most would be. I respect that. I spread my paw out on the ground so Lucey can step onto it. She smiles at me and stands on my paw. I lift her up so she is visible to all the gaurds. She presses a button on her watch and the time is projected on a giant blue screen.

"Don't put her out! It's almost 5:30! She will transform back to normal!" Lucey explains.

"She killed Dr. Lowell!" yelled one of the gaurds.

I killed someone? I didn't intend to kill him, he was going to put me out. He promised that he wasn't going to use a needle. He broke that promise.

"She was defending herself! Twice, she was flashed by the dentist light that burned her over-sensative make things worse, Dr. Lowell had to bring out the needle. Candy may be a giant panther, but she's stil a fourteen-year-old girl who's afraid of needles!" Lucey clarifies.

Her projected clock beeps, for it's 5:30am. I put her on the ground. A baby blue light appears and envelopes me. I lose my paws, claws, and fur. My great size also decreases. I get kind of sad when my ears and tail disappear. The blue light fades and only leaves a black-haired, dark blue-eyed, fourteen-year-old girl.

As soon as I see Lucey, I run to her and hug her tightly. Before I realize it, I'm crying.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone!" I scream.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm right here." she voices as she rubs my back to comfort me.

I'm still hugging her and crying when I'm taken away. We have to be pried apart. Niether of us wanted to be seperated. She's the one and only person in the world that i know and trust, for now. I realize she cares for me just like a daughter because as I look at her, I see that she is crying and trying to fight her way free from the gaurds' grip. She fights like a mother would for her daughter. Then the thought comes to me.

What if she is my mother?


	2. Chapter 2

-Is it possible to be normal?-

It's 2:43pm the next day. They've thrown me in a chamber somewhat similiar to a modern dungeon. The only difference is that it is lit up real well and the door is glass with four finger-sized holes about the height of my shoulders. The room isn't that small, it's about the size of a garage. A small garage. I scan the room to see if I have any cellmates. Sadly, I do. It's sad because who knows? Maybe they're muta-ted like me. I mean, didn't Lucey say they're others like me, but far more dangerous?Plus,I'm not as innocent as she had thought.

I approach my cellmate, who is hiding in the shadows. I hear a growl and immediately stop. I'm afraid of dogs, they're almost like a wolf. Yet, I'm the one who transforms into an oversized panther.

"Who's there?" I ask as scared as can be. No answer.

"Are you mutated like me?" I curiously ask. There's a long pause.

"So you _are_ mutated?" my cellmate says as he walks out from the shadows.

He's a full on wolf with fur white and pure. He's got a form yet, he talks just like a human. He notices me staring and sits down like an obiedient dog.

"So what are you?" he asks.

"I don't know, really. I'm half panther from midnight to sunup. If you get me mad or scared enough, I transform into an oversized, super strong panther. I'd be able to break us both out of here, but I'm not looking for trouble." I say.

"So you're a Pantherian [Pan-theer-ee-un]." he continues. "I'm surprised they've been able to create one of your kind. I'm a Lycan. I can transform at any time. I prefer to be in wolf form, so I don't change form."

My kind? There's more like me? I woner if they were created in a lab.

"I wish I can have my ears and tail. They make me feel safe and secure. Tell me, were you created by scientists like me?" I ask.

"No." he answers.

No? Than how are you speaking to me? I magic real? I want to know more. Yet, I can't understand most of this at all. My midnight blue eyes widen in shock. I don't want the wolf to speak again so I turn around and walk to the other end of the room. The lycan rotates and returns to the shadows. An hour of silence passes and my stomach is now grumbling. I'm glad when I see a man pushing a cart towards us. I smell raw food and cooked vegetables. Luckily, the raw food I smell was only a steak for the lycan. I'm given a plate of plasta with a side of cooked carrots and string beans. I ask the man for some milk. He only gives me a small plastic cup of water. I eat my meal and hand the plate to the man. He hands me a pillow and blanket so I can try to get some sleep. The lycan is also given a blanket to lay on. I curl up on the floor, pull the blanket over me and rest my head against the pillow. I fall asleep within minutes.

I'm in a grass meadow, not like the one at the facility. Come to think of it, the facility is nowhere to be seen. It's nearly midnight. I glance up at the moon and see its a full moon. The baby blue light appears and I transform into, what the lycan called me, a Pantherian. I'm glad to have my ears and tail. I want to see Lucey so I sniff around to try to find her scent. As soon as I do, I run as fast as I possibly can. The closer I get to her, the stonger this weird smell gets. Then I realize, it's the smell of blood. I panick and before I know it, I'm an oversized panther sprinting on all four legs. When Lucey's scent gets fairly strong, I stop. There's a hill up ahead. I cautio-usly walk up the hill. I am struck frozen by the horrifying sight. All I see is fire. It's the facility. I hurry to find Lucey. She seems to be inside the building. I crash through a wall in the direction her scent is carrying me. I find her in a room full of smoke. She is wounded and the smoke is not helping. I pick her up and rush outside to fresh air. I carry her up to the hill where I first saw the burning facility. I set her on the grass. I transform back into the half human, half panther me.

"How'd this happen?" I painfully ask.

"You." she mumbles.

"What?" I ask, astonished.

"You did this," she continues "Dr. Lowell was testing you and he brought out a needle. You freaked out and attacked everthing. Even me. I tried to calm you down, it was like you were-" she caughs up blood, making her stop. She can't continue. She can't beacause she's dead. I start to cry in terror. How did I do this? It can't be! I wouldn't hurt Lucey! I-I'm a monster!

I wake up screaming. I'm back in the room with the lycan. I'm greatful that it was a lycan is awaken from my scream.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I apologize.

"You had a nightmare, huh?" he guesses.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Come. Sleep next to me. The warmth of a lycan calms the soul." he assists.

I grab my pillow and blanket and walk over to the lycan. I cuddle up next to him. It's true, my mind is now clear and I feel calmer and less stressed. I have a good sleep that night. I wake up and the lycan is staring at me.

"Hi?" I say.

"So what's your name?" he nicely asks.

"Candy Bluemoon." I answer.

"Cute." he compliments. For some reason I blush.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Fifteen," he answers "and how old are you?"

"Fourteen," I reply "and what's your name?"

"Beck." he announces.

"So, are we allies or enemies?" I ask.

"Depends." he says.

"On what?" I ask.

"On a question." he says.

"What question?" I ask.

"Do you like me?" he quizes.

"Like... a friend?" I question.

"Whichever way you want it." he replies.

"Well, I don't even know you that well. Plus, I don't know what you actually look like. You know, in human form." I signify.

"Then we can get to know each other. We're going to be here for a while." he implies.

I'm still cuddling up to him. I don't want to move. He's so warm and peaceful. I think I actually do like him. More than a friend? I don't know.

"So what are you in for?" he questions.

"Huh? What?" I ask. I was just broken from deep thoughts.

"You were thinking about me, huh?" he questions.

"Pssh, pssh. No." I try to hide that I was.

"No offense, but you're a horrible liar." he states with a smile.

"Thanks." I sarcastically say.

He's transforming so I cease from cuddling on him. He looks like a normal human now. He looks as young as he says. He has dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and he's very muscular. Then I realize, he's nude. I throw my blanket at him and look away.

"Cover up will you!" I yell.

"Heh, okay." he says with a small laugh.

I turn back to see he has clothes on, not a blanket.

"Where'd you get those clothes?!" I ask.

"Oh, I had them over here." he answers as he points to where he was hiding in the shadows.

"Why didn't you put them on earlier?" I ask, sort of annoyed.

He doesn't anwser. I throw my pillow at him. He catches it with one hand. I stare as his arm muscles flex. This somehow makes me blush and I look away.

"Sexy, huh?" he asks.

"No," I answer "just give me my blanket and pillow back."

I turn around, grab my pillow and reach for my pillow. He pulls it away so I can't get it. I throw my blanket to the other side of the room. I turn my attention back to Beck. I put one hand next to him to support my balance and use the other to reach for the pillow. I don't notice that I'm practically on him. He's just sitting there smiling.

"You're enjoying this, huh? Playing keep away with a pillow... How mature." I state sarcastically.

"No, I'm just so turned on right now." he declares."Heh. Yea. I'm not. I just want my pillow back." I inform as I try to grab the pillow. I missed.

He smirks. Why is he smirking? I'm a little worried now. He pushes the arm that I was using as balance, and I fall onto him.

"What the heck?!" I yell.

"Are you turned on now?" he asks.

"Just. Give. Me. The. Pillow." I demand with a serious voice.

"Give me a kiss, then you can have it." he states.

"Careful. It's almost twelve, you don't want me to get mad when I transform." I hint.

"I don't need to worry. You won't kill me." he says.

"Oh yea? What makes you think that?" I ask.

"You _wouldn't_ kill me me, you're not that type of person." he says.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true." I confess as I slowly get up. "Keep the pillow. I don't want it anymore."

His arm lowers and his smirk turns to a frown. I'm lifted by the baby blue light and my ears and tail appear. I'm not as glad as usual. Beck sees it in my face that I'm sad.

"If it makes you feel better, the cat look suits you." he compliments.

I force a smile. I walk to where I threw my blanket and pick it up. I sit on a bench that's in the room. I try to move it so I don't face Beck. The bench doesn't budge. It's bolted to the floor. I turn into the giant panther. I pick up the bench, breaking the boltings, and turn it around. I turn back into half human and angrily sit down.

"She's cute when she's angry." he whispers to himself.

"I heard that!" I yell without facing him.

He just smiles. I sit there for two long, silent hours. Beck finally breaks the silence.

"You never answered my question..." he pauses. "What are you in for?" he asks.

I stay silent and ignore him.

"I'm in for trespassing. One day I was chasing a rabbit and the next, I'm sitting in this place." he explains.

I still just sit there, silent and sad. I feel bad for him now. I feel even worse about it knowing I'm sitting here punishing him for my personality.

"I killed a scientist." I finally say.

"So you do kill people?" he taunts.

"No, of course not! It was an accident. He was merely checking my teeth. I got sca-red when he took out a needle, I transformed into the giant panther. The poor guy ended up flying through the wall. I- I didn't mean to kill anyone!" I describe.

I've started crying. I don't care what anyone thinks of me! All I care about are the lives of innocent people. I don't want to be a murderer of blameless humans! I'm crying even harder.

"I feel so cold and heartless." I state.

"No, you aren't heartless. If you were, I would be dead for not giving you that pillow." he corrects me.

This cheers me up a little and I laugh. I'm still cold, though. Which makes my smile and laugh fade. Out of nowhere, I start to get warmer. Then I notice that Beck has picked me up and is carrying me to the other side of the room. He lays me on his blanket and I rest my head on the pillow. He grabs my blanket and brings it to me. I give it back.

"No, you need a blanket." I insist.

"Then here." he says as he takes his shirt off and hands it to me.

I smile and accept it. I put the shirt over my upper body. Beck lays down next to me and puts his arm around me. I'm so warm and peaceful. Before I fall asleep, I mutter two words that calm me more.

"Thank you."

The next morning I wake up. I still have ears and a tail. It must not be 5:30 yet. I smell breakfast and my stomach grumbles. I get up and stretch with a slight yawn. I notice that Beck's gone. I scan the room only to find he's not here. I worry a little. I wonder where he went. My stomach grumbles again so I grab a plate of scrambled eggs and ham. There's two cups of orange juice. I grab one to wash down the eggs and ham. I'm finished with breakfast and I look for Beck again. I still don't see him, I get very anxious. I start to pace and try to stay calm because if I panick I'll, without a doubt, turn into a huge panther. I hear a door open. I stop dead in my tracks and look through the glass door. It's Beck. He's with a gaurd, the one who feeds us. He walks in the glass door as soon as the gaurd unlocks it. The gaurd presses a button on this remote. I hear a buzz. Exactly like the one I heard in the meadow when I was with Lucey. It's a forcefield. Figures.

"Where did you go off to?!" I ask. You can hear the worry in my voice.

"Even wolf boys gotta go pee." he says. "You were worried..." he guesses.

"Well it's not every day your friend you were sleeping with just randomly disappears." I explain.

"Oh, so we're friends with benefits?" he teases. "I'm cool with that."

"We didn't even...you know..." I awkwardly say as I scatch the back of my head.

"Have sex?" he finishes my sentence.

"Why is it you have no problem saying that?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe cause I'm not afraid to... if you know what I mean." he hints.

"Pervert. But we didn't did we?" I ask.

"No, why? You want to?" he questions as he steps closer to me and picks me up with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"No! I'm only fourteen!" I yell.

"Your loss." he teases while dropping me.

"Wait five years then ask me." I sarcastically say.

"Can't wait." he says with a smirk.

"That was sarcasm!" I yell.

"I know." he states as he starts to eat breakfast.

What's going on? Either he's always perverted or he must really like me. What am talking about?! I can't even like someone! I'm a monster! I wish I was just a normal girl. Wait, no I'm glad I'm not normal. If I was a regular teen, I never would have met Lucey... or Beck. I want to see Lucey. I have to talk to her. I walk to the glass door and ask a gaurd if I can have a visitor. He told me I can. I'm so relieved. I ask for Lucey to be summoned. He goes to a desk and presses a button. Five minutes later, Lucey comes into the room with another gaurd. The gaurd presses anothe button to let me out of the prison. I run up to her and we immediately hug.

"What's going on? Why am I here? Why do I have to be stuck with that perverted wolf boy?" I ask as I point to Beck.

"I thought we were friends with benefits?!" Beck shouts back.

"See what I mean?" I tell Lucey.

He just doesn't know when to quit. This whole time he's been hitting on me. It concerns me. At first he was the goth, silent type. Now, he won't shut up. I'm taken by surprise when I hear Lucey laugh. I push away from her hug.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a hint of anger.

"I see you two have met." she affirms.

What does she mean? Me and Beck weren't purposely thrown together, were we? Then I remember, is Lucey my mother?

"Do I have parents?" I randomly ask.

Lucey looks at me. I notice Beck is actually serious right now. He's not even being perverty or anything. He frowns.

"So you haven't told her?" Beck guesses.

"Told me what? Are hiding something from me?" I painfully ask.

Why has this only come up now? I can't trust anyone! Beck _and_ Lucey were keeping something from me. I know I barely met Beck two days ago, but still. You don't lie to people who are barely human!

"Yes, there's something you must know." Lucey continues "You indeed have parents. Your father was a Pantherian. He was killed six years ago. Your're half human because I'm your mother."

I was right. She _is_ my mother. But why keep it from me? Why keep something so important a secret?


	3. Chapter 3

-The one I can trust-

"W-why? Why would you lie to me?! Both of you were in on it?... Why is it there's no one I can trust?!" I yell at both Beck and Lucey.

I don't wait for any response. I jump through a window, wanting to get away from this place, these people. The next thing I hear is sirens alarming. I see a forest. I haven't transformed into human yet, so I'm not particularly afraid. I mutate into a giant panther and run away from the life I don't want anymore.

When I finally stop, the air is cold. It's a dark place eventhough it's early morning. I see a cave that looks empty. I walk in and I see bear cubs resting. Where's the mother? Mothers, so untrustworthy. On of the cubs wake up and see me. I hesitate. The cub slowly walks to me while I stay put. It sniffs my paw. I wiggle my fingers. I'm surprised when the cub licks my paw. I hope it doesn't think I'm its mother. The cub starts to be very playful with me. The others awake and run to join the one cub. They jump on me and I lose my balance, making me fall back. Bear cubs aren't as viscious as I thought. They're jumping on me playfully while I'm petting them and laughing. Who knew bear cubs would be so puppyish. The cubs all of a sudden stop messing around and run to the opening of the cave. I turn over smiling and look up. As I look up, I see a big, brown, furry figure standing at the cave entrance. My smile fades to a frightened mama bear came back and she doesn't seem too happy.

I slowly and cautiously sit up right. The bear just stares me down. I attempt to walk out the cave on my four legs, just as a bear would, but the four cubs run and jump onto me, knocking me over. I'm scared the mother bear is going to attack me so I quickly look up. Luckily, the bear is only laying down to relax. But why? I wonder if she trusts me. She can't though, 'cause I'm human. I get up and leave. The cubs try to follow, but the mother doesn't allow them. She gives a threatening growl and the cubs obediantly return to her. I walk into the darkness of the night, not knowing where to go. I actually start to worry now that it's getting towards sunup. I run farther into the foggy forest.

As I'm running on all four, a massive force hits my right shoulder. The recoil of the blow sends me back, causing me to hit the cold, dirt ground. Hard. I put my paw to the wound only to find an arrow pierced through my shoulder. My dark red blood is gushing down my shoulder. The delicious smell is giving me this dark urge to devour something meaty. I resist the urge, but its getting stronger and overwhelming. I slap myself to snap out of it. It helped, but it won't last long. Not wanting to hurt anyone, I try to walk off, but something out of nowhere wraps around my calves. Unable to walk with my legs tied together, I trip and collapse foward. I yelp in pain, with a hint of a panther hiss, as the arrow is pushed further through my shoulder.

I'm so scared I can't morph back to half human. I reach to take off what's wrapped around my legs when a foot stomps on my paw, stopping me from doing so. It's a human foot. I look up with tears forming in my eyes, to see a man with a bow staring down at me. With the smell of rich blood filling my nostrils, the urge to bite his leg is tempting. I swish my tail frantically, trying to distract myself from my dark urge. I notice the man glance at my tail in confusion, for I have no bear tail. It's long and black like a panther. Which _is_ what I am. I fear that this is how I might die. I'm so young and I haven't even got to know the world I live in.

The temptation to consume this man returns. I don't like this at all. It's an evil thing to do; eat a human being. The scientists at the facility told me never to eat a human, but I might disobey that rule if I'm here any longer.

"Let me go. You don't know what I can do." I threaten in a clear voice.

The man and his hunting allies stare at me in astonishment as I sit there in pain, fighting the urge to devour them all. The man that shot me with the bow takes a step back, making the mistake of freeing my paw.

"Y-you t-talked." one man stutters.

"And I can do so much more." I threaten in a deeper voice.

The mens' eyes widen in shock. One of them make the _good_ decision of taking off. The rest of them didn't, though. That's when the temptation takes over my mind. In a split second, I lunge toward the man with the bow with my left claw extracted. I cringe at the unwanted feeling of my claws slitting his throat. I hear the other men murmur,"Oh, my God." as they stumble back in disbelief. Not being able to control myself, I go after them.

There's blood and dead bodies scattered around the forest floor.

"This is horrific!" I yell to a half-eaten arm. "It's disgusting." I whisper to myself as I lean against a tall oak.

In pain, I slide down the oak's trunk with my back still leaning against it. I'm not exactly crying, but there's a sharp pain in my eyes. I wipe my eyes with the back of my dark black paw. As I pull my paw in front of my face to see it, I can see the tinge of dark red hiiden in my fur. There's blood on my face. Dispicicable. I notice my wound has bled more due to my recent... _activity_. The agony is unbearable, now. I can't even move my arm it's so numb. I'm not dead yet, at least I don't think so.

I'm getting very light-headed when I hear a loud howl. I search for whatever the noise came from. I continues to search until I see a huge pearl-white wolf walk towards me. My heart skips a beat. I didn't want to die like this;a slow painful death. Although, I do deserve it. After what I have just committed, people should be able to go on rampage and eat _me_. The wolf is pacing arcound me and growling at every movement I take. Just great. I don't want to sit here and wait; I know I'm going to die at this tree tonight.

"Just kill me already!" I plead.

The wolf stops pacing and slowly walks towards me. I close my eyes and brace myself for the end of my life. Nothing has happened yet so I peek my eyes open. The wolf is just sitting there staring at me. I attempt to get up, but the wolf growls at me again. I don't understand. It won't eat me, yet it doesn't want me to move. The wolf leans foward as I just stare into its beautiful gold eyes. Its wet nose touches mine as I continue to stare into its eyes. To my surprise, the wolf slowly rubs its nose side to side against mine. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I sware... I think I just saw a smile lurk on its snout. It sits down again and stares back at me.

"Now why would I kill a cutie like yourself?" the wolf speaks.

Is that... Beck? But how did he find me? I glance to the dead bodies scattered around me. Right. I sigh as blood continues to slowly spill out my wound.

"Beck?" I question with a sign of relief.

"Miss me?" he replies.

"Heh, not funny." I say as I painfully try to stand.

"Don't overdue yourself there."

"Beck?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I can't breath." I exhale as I try to clutch a tree.

I collapse to the forest floor. It's getting hard to see. Everything is a blur, but I think I see a human stand over me. Beck. Not the best time for his pervy remarks. I think he's pulling me up, but it's just me being lifted by the bright blue light. Once I'm human again, I slowly fall down. I feel the warmth of arms caress the back of my knees and my back. Beck _is_ lifting me this time.

I wake up and its really bright. I'm in a white hallway. I look left and there's a bright yellow light at the end. I look to the right and it's the darkest place ever. Where am I? I'm not sure what's going on, so I turn to my left. The light seems more trusting. As I'm walking, I feel something pulling me back. I turn around to see what it is. There's nothing, just the obvious fact that I'm being consumed by the darkness. I try to fight back, but my body feels numb and it's getting hard to breathe. That's when everything go black, once again.

I open my eyes while quickly sitting up and gasping for air. It's white again, but you can actually see the walls. I turn my head to the side and see a machine with my heartrate. It's pretty high, but it's now lowering. I lift my arms to stretch when an unbearable amount of pain shoots throughout my right shoulder. I immediately groan and lower my arms. I feel my wound, which is now wrapped in bandages. I'm guessing I'm in a hospital. I notice there's something connected to me arm. I yank it out as soon as I notice its a needle. I go to get up, but there's another needle in my right arm. Me pulling it out, sends a whole new shockwave of pain throughout my shoulder. I put pressure to my wound and take a few steps back.

"You might want to keep those in." someone from the doorway says.

It's Beck. I embrace him and wrap my arms around him tightly. My shoulder gives me agony, but I don't care at the moment. We just sit there like that for what seems like forever. I just now notice the machines I was hooked up to are beeping. A young nurse rushes in.

"Excuse me, I advise you put those back in and lay down." she orders.

"No." I snap.

She gives me a dirty look and I glare right back at her.

"It's okay she'll be fine. I got it." Beck implies.

The nurse flirtatiously smiles and bats her eyelashes to Beck while nodding.

"Okay!" she says in a girly voice.

I roll my eyes and look away. Beck sighs. I feel his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I've already got my heart set." Beck explains.

I turn my head to say something, but I have no idea what to say. The nurse frowns and leaves the room. Now that's when I smile.

"So how long was I out?" I ask.

"I don't think you wanna know." he states.

"If I'm asking then I want to know." I say.

"If you say so," he continues. "you've been in here for two weeks."

I widen my eyes. Two weeks? I've been in here for two weeks?! But how? Someone can't be asleep for that long, can they? How could I have even stayed alive this whole time?

"H-how?" I stutter.

"You lost a lot of blood and I couldn't let my little sweetheart die on me. So, I donated blood. Luckily, we have the same blood type." he explains.

I notice a small bandage on his arm, just below his elbow. I just softly smile and hug him tighter. He kisses the top of my head. I slowly close my eyes, making this moment feel just as safe as it should. I don't feel the same around Lucey. Or how I _used_ to feel around her. It's going to take a while for her to gain my trust back. Lucey walks in to find me and Beck hugging each other tightly. Beck winces when he sees Lucey. Something is obviously wrong.

"Beck, I need to speak with you." Lucey says as she opens the door to the hallway.

Beck glances to me, looking in my eyes. He slowly breaks the hug and walks with Lucey into the hallway. I want to know what's such a secret that she can't say in front of me. I slyly creep to the door and crack it open so I can look through.

"You're not supposed to be falling for her! You were only supposed to tell her what she is and show her what boys can be like in the real world." Lucey scolded.

"I can't help it!" Beck snaps.

"Well fix it." she demands.

"No." I firmly say.

"Excuse me?" she questions.

"She has her own life to live," he says as he points to my door. "and you can't control it!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Not only was Beck assigned to me, but Lucey wants to control me. Then there's Beck. He... _loves_ me? Whatever that means. I shake the thought and continue listening. Lucey sighs.

"Your job here is done. Now go home, wolf boy." Lucey orders.

Lucey turns and starts to walk back to the door, but Beck doesn't let this go without his last words.

"I'm not leaving Candy! I'm the only person she trusts!" he yells.

Lucey stops dead in her tracks. She deeply sighs as she pulls her lab coat off and sets it on the floor.

"Well I'm not going to allow that." Lucey says.

Beck's eyes widen in fear. I've never seen him scared before. This is really bad. I look to Lucey and she's transforming. What?! She's not mutated or immortal. At least that's what she told me... of course! That lady soesn't know when to stop lying! At least I know she's one my "kind". She has transformed into a giant panther. What I don't get is... it's not even midnight yet. I turn my attention back to Beck and he has also transformed, but he's like a mouse compared to Lucey. A freaking lion versus a mouse. He even looks frightened in wolf form. I watch in horror as Lucey swats Beck just like I did to . When Lucey walks towards Beck, I immediately dart to him. I stop in front of him to protect him. Lucey sees me and an unhappy look crosses upon her face.

"Honey, get your cocky little ass out of the way!" Lucey yells at me.

I can't believe I thought she was in any way nice.

"Look, I heard the conversation and it's true. I trust Beck and Beck only."

"That puny insult of a lycan? Please." she teases.

I get so pissed off. I turn to Beck. I'm about to ask if he's okay, but he pointing behind me.

"Candy look out!" he warns me/

I spin back around to see a big, black paw in front of me. I immediately turn my body so my left shoulder is facing her paw. I brace myself for the tremendous impact to come. I close my eyes as I'm wiped off my feet. I feel her power shoot through my body like electricity. I slam into the wall and fall to the floor. I got the wind knocked right out of me. To make matters worse, my wound hasn't fully healed and now it feels just like how it did when I first got shot. I turn to check on Beck. Lucey is lifting Beck up by the tail. His whimper is unbearable to listen. Lucey brings her other paw up to his small body. She extracts her claws with a "ka-ching". I want to protect Beck, I don't want him to die.

"I won't let you kill him!" I yell out.

I'm dashing straight towards Lucey. I don't know how, but I'm morphing. I'm the giant panther and I'm running on all four. I leap to Lucey and extract my claws. I tackle Lucey while clawing into her skin. She drops Beck and I hear a loud yelp. I can smell the blood dripping down my claws. Damn it! The temptation is back! We ram through a wall and the first thing I see when we go through is the ground. That's when I remember we were on the third floor. While in mid-air, I push myself away from Lucey and try to get the scent of blood out of my system. I notice I have blood on my claws so that was no use. As the ground gets closer I spin my feet down. I land on my feet with a bang to add to it. I put my right arm to the ground to catch my balance, forgetting about my wound. My shoulder beams with dreadful suffering. It makes me groan in agony. I support my shoulder and try not to make much noise. Thankfully, the pain decreases as I walk.

I'm being very cautious about my whereabouts. I hear a weird noise. It's got a steady pace to it and it's getting louder and louder. Then I realize, it's Lucey. I quickly turn all my attention to the direction of the sound. Lucey is charging straight to me. She attempts to claw me, but I dogde it. She claws at me again and she cuts my right arm, leaving a bloody gash just below my shoulder wound. I try to ignore the temptaions of the delightful smell that the blood is giving me, but it's overwhelming. I tackle her, pinning her to the ground with my paw around her neck. The urge to bite her neck is filling my mind. She is about to die, I can tell because she's getting weaker. I let go of her neck and immediately sprint to the building wall. I jump up as far as I can and clench on. I begin to climb up the wall to where me and Lucey rammed through. I finally leap through the whole in the wall and look for Beck. I rush to his wolf-formed body that's still laying on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" I worriedly ask.

"I'm fine," he states, looking at my wounds. "I should be the one worrying about _you_."

He gets up with a slight groan. He immediately hugs me tightly. I didn't see that coming.

"You're hurt." he signifies.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I snap.

He smiles and quickly grabs some bandages that were laying around. In a rush, he transforms into human and wraps my right arm and shoulder with the bandages.

"It'll do for now." he confirms.

"Okay, now get on my back." I order.

"So now's when you chose to-"

"Not now Beck!"

"Okay, okay."

He jumps onto my back with another slight groan.

"Hold on." I say as I start towards the whole in the building.

I jump out the hole and start running up to the roof. I glance down and I see Lucey running up the buidling as well. I sure do hope Beck can hold on.

"You okay back there?" I ask Beck as I'm stiil leaping up the building.

"Never better." he answers with a smile.

I get to the roof and run top the roof stairway access. I hide behind the brick wall. Beck slides off my back and lean against the wall. I hear Lucey jump onto the roof.

"I'm going to kill your little wolf boy, Candy. Then I'll deal with _you_ later." she taunts.

"Candy, we have to run away. You're too hurt and I'm not even strong enough to stand up to her at all." Beck whispers to me.

"We can't though. There's a forcefield." I signify.

"Only in the meadow." he corrects.

"Okay, just hold on for your life." I inform.

He hops on my back again and I peep passed the brickwall to see whee Lucey is. She's just at the edge of the roof. I decide to go now. I dart to the opposite side of the roof than Lucey. I climb down as fast as I possiblly can. Beck is barely holding on. Lucey has seen that we ran. She followed us off the roof. I'm climbing down the roof when I notice we've just passed the fifth floor. I feel Beck sleeping. I can't stop, though, not with Lucey following us.

"Keep your grip!" I yell back at Beck.

But it's too late. He lost his grip and falls away from me. I find some friction on the wall and jump off the building, still a giant panther. I grab Beck by the leg and pull him into my arms. We're both falling five stories.

"If we do die, I'm glad to know we'll be together." Beck says.

My eyes widen in surprise. He _does_ love me, but I don't want us to die. Not now anyways. We're not even twenty yet. We're too young to die. We need to _live_.


	4. UPDATE!

Sorry that I haven't posted. I'm finally typing the story again (Not that I haven't actually stopped _writing_, that'll like... **never happen**). I started typing this yesterday morning, but then I had to go to a party and when I got home I just... fell asleep. I was finishing up chapter four today, but I kind of regret having my chapters so long now (Not that the length is going to change.) xD ... so what I'm trying to say is that I will try my best to type my VERY LONG, EDIT-NEEDED chapter and hopefully will have it posted soon. Toodles!


	5. Another Udpate! :I

I'm so very sorry... again. I wasn't able to type anything but this today. My Language Arts teacher took my journal away from me because I was writing during class. I sn't that kind of sad? Well anyways, I totally forgot about it. Seeing that usually ALWAYS have it with me. So, I have to wait till tomorrow to get it back. *sigh* #DERP :I


End file.
